You Got The Love
by oatniel
Summary: A KuYaya one-shot, based on one of my favourite songs - You Got The Love by Florence The Machine/Candi Staton. Kukai goes Christmas shopping with Yaya, only to find out he sees her as more than just a good friend, and this scares him! Merry Christmas!


**A/N: I really would've liked this to be more Christmassy, but I put a reference to Christmas shopping in, so I'll live with it! I hope you like this! It's based on one of my favourite songs - 'You got the love' by Florence + the machine/Candi Staton. Please R and R - I don't even mind flames, as long as they're not just meaningless insults. Merry Christmas, everyone!**

**You Got The Love**

Kukai's POV

"Where are you!?" I yelled down the phone. A half hearted, and slightly scared reply came -

"Sorry, Souma-kun. I just can't make it!"

"Fine. How about Amu?"

"She's stuck minding Ami."

"Nagihiko?"

"Fujisaki-kun can't make it either."

"Well, we're both just stood here - What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know...I'm very sorry, Souma-kun. How about next weekend?"

"Yeah - I guess..." As I shut the mobile phone, I muttered a few swearwords under my breath, taking care that _she _didn't hear them. She pulled on my jacket sleeve -

"Kukai? Where are they then!? We've been waiting aaaaages!" She moaned, still pulling my jacket.

"Sorry, Yaya. Tadase can't make it. Neither can the others."

"Whyyyy!?"

"They just can't, okay?" I snapped, watching her turn away in shock. Then she turned back to me, smiling. Well, more like a large ear-to-ear grin. "What?" I asked, wondering what could be so funny that she looked like that. "What!?" I repeated. She let go of my sleeve, and took hold of my hand. "It doesn't matter! Either way, we still came out to do some Christmas shopping. And, can I tell you a secret?" She said, edgeing closer towards me. "I think it'd be more fun if it was just us!" She giggled, pulling me towards a fancy shopping centre, and pressing her face up against the window. I had to smile. She was always so cheerful. Anyone else would have spent the whole day in a strop, sulking about how their best friends had stood them up, but she made the whole thing into an excuse to have even more fun!

My thoughts were interuppted by the ringing of her mobile. As she pulled the phone out, I saw the words 'Incoming call: Home' appear on the front screen.

"Yes?" She said, answering it. "Pepe? Why are you calling me?....Well, how did you get my number?....No, I haven't...No!....I'm not telling you!...Pepe! No! I'll see you later!...Bye!"

"Pepe?" I asked, as she put the mobile back into her pink shoulder bag. "Why isn't she with you?"

"I didn't want her to see what I was buying her as a Christmas present, but she'll probably torture it out of me anyway!" She laughed. "That was why she was calling, then."

"Oh." I replied.

"Why? Where's Daichi?"

"Same, but I geuss he's not really bothered what I buy him. I'm not buying him anything big - I never do - I spend more money on my friends and family...Not that I have a lot of it...Still - I geuss that's another good reason that everyone else made a no-show. They won't know what we've bought them."

She smiled.

"What was the other reason?"

I gulped..."Erm...I guess...Erm...Well, like you said - It's more fun just the two of us..."

She smiled even more.

"You're funny, Kukai! D'you wanna go get ice cream!?"

"Okay, then!"

We decided on a nice ice cream parlour down the road. It was a good job that it was only down the road, too, becuase it had started to rain really heavily. As we sat down, Yaya twisted her pigtails to drain some of the water from them. As I picked up the menu, to choose what I wanted, she was already ordering a number of different ice creams, cakes and sweets at the counter. A cute waitress took her order, and stared at me when she saw Yaya sit down at my table, as if she saw a big brother minding his greedy younger sister - I couldn't help thinking that this was all everyone else saw, too. I don't know why it bothered me so much, but I didn't want people to think that about Yaya. She was more than just a younger sister figure - I don't even see her as a younger sister. She's my best friend, and as I saw her smile at me, then turn to the window, her chestnut eyes glittering in the returning sun, I thought about it a little more. I guess I'd never seen her as a sister, and not really just a friend - She was a lot, lot more than that. She was the person I'd turn to if I was in trouble, she was the person I'd trust with my biggest problems, she'd help me if I was sad about something, and she was the one who'd help me have fun when nobody else turned up. I guess you could say I was sort of...sort of...in love with her? No - no way. Not Yaya. I couldn't possibly be in love with Yaya! She was...Well, Yaya! You can't be in love with Yaya...Could you? I really didn't know. All I knew was that right now, I'd rather be with over everyone else, and that I just wanted to enjoy being with her. I sank into my chair, ruffling the back of my head with my left hand. The cute waitress arrived with a tray, carrying so much food, it would hardly fit on the double chocolate, whipped cream, strawberry topped milkshake she'd ordered to wash it all down! The waitress looked at her, then at me -

"And will your big brother be paying for this?"

I expected Yaya to pout and look offended, then to fold her arms and sulkily correct the waitress. Not to say -

"Yeah - He will! Go on then, Kukai - And don't forget to tip her!"

...And for some reason, being in love with Yaya didn't seem so scary anymore.

**So there it is - This is probably the last story I'll write before new year, so call a review your present to me! Kidding! :) I do like reviews, though, so I'd still really appreciate it! Again - A very Merry Christmas! Hope you get everything you all wished for! **

**BetsyFriday =D**


End file.
